


Four Times Sleepy Ben Had Game (and One Time He Didn't)

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 5 Times, Airplane Sex, Episode Related, F/M, Hallucinations, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Reconciliation Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times sleepy Ben was a smooth sexy time operator (and one time he was not). A fic in progress for the delightful Bookworm03's b-day at the end of the month MAY 27!!!)! <3 <3 <3</p><p>It is based on a sort of shared headcanon and fun messenger times and it is a god damn fact (hahaha). ALSO BOOKWORM03, YOU MAKE MY TUMBLR DAY BRIGHTER AND YOU ARE A DELIGHTFUL JAGUAR SHARK :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/gifts).



It's just a fact, Ben Wyatt has always had extra game when he hasn't had enough sleep.

The first time he felt up Cindy Eckert, he'd been awake most of the night before studying for a trigonometry final. Later that day, when they were making out in his room after school, sleepy, sixteen year-old Ben saw soft, wonderful breasts in front of him and just went for it, no doubts or questions forming in his usually over-active mind.

And the experience was magical.

He'd finally have sex the next year and that was awesome too, but he'd never forget feeling Cindy up for the first time.

Of course, in the almost 20 years since, he's gotten a lot more experienced with women--he's definitely got skills and he's always interested in making his partner feel good. Ben has received enthusiastic feedback many times and he's a man that definitely knows his way around a vagina.

He just _sometimes_ overthinks things on the way there.

For instance, lately Ben worries that if he kisses Leslie, they could both lose their jobs. But, he really, really wants to kiss her and touch her and feel her pressed up against him. But…Chris could find out and it would turn into a very bad situation because he knows how much Leslie loves her work. He knows how important it is to her, but oh god, she smells like sugar cookies and other delightful baked goods and whenever she smiles at him _that_ way, his dick twitches with definite interest.

Good lord, did he call her hands _paws_ last week?

Leslie's smart and passionate and amazing and a little goofy and it's all such an incredible turn-on, like a soulmate level attraction. By the time Chris sends them to Indianapolis on a road trip, Ben is pretty sure he's already half in love with her.

Then he spends the night on Chris's horrible, uncomfortable couch. And of course he has a semi hard-on most of the night just thinking about Leslie and how pretty she looked at dinner and how she was grinning at him before Chris interrupted them in the living room and god, he just knows her breasts would be round and warm and absolutely perfect for his lips and tongue and hands.

He hardly gets any sleep at all and the ride back to Pawnee is excruciating.

So, the next afternoon, right at the end of the day when he sees her standing with her receipts outside Chris's office, he's way too tired and frustrated to over-think anything. In fact, he does not think his actions through at all.

All he knows is that he wants to kiss her, he desperately needs to kiss her, and because Ben knows now that it's just not him, and he is also so incredibly exhausted, he just kind of grabs Leslie's face and pulls her close. He tugs her right to his mouth and starts kissing.

She seems to like it too because soon, her tongue is doing things that make his knees feel weak.

Much later that night, when they're at her house and naked in her bed, Ben is still a little amazed that this is finally happening at all. But then Leslie giggles and slides her bare leg over his hip and when she moans his name a few minutes later, Ben just smiles sleepily against her skin and makes her come a second time.


	2. The Bubble

In the three days since Ben first spent the night at her house, he's learned ~~two~~ three very important things about Leslie Knope. One: that his body really likes her body, two: that her house is kind of a _scary nightmare hoarder nest_ , and three: that she hardly ever sleeps.

He'd gone home to shower and get ready for work that first Friday morning, but then he just kind of ended up spending the whole weekend with her.

Ben brought a change of clothes and a toothbrush over Friday night and then he didn't go back home. He didn't want to leave and she didn't seem to want him to. Besides, this was much better than dealing with his crazy roommates and spending the weekend trying to find a quiet corner in the house to work on his _Next Generation_ fan fiction.

Instead, Saturday morning was spent laughing softly and rolling around in her bed while being _meaningfully naked_ , which eventually turned into post-sex french toast and bacon for breakfast.

Later, they had browsed Leslie's immense and varied DVD collection, before spending the afternoon cuddling on her couch. That fun, early relationship cuddling where you're figuring out who likes to be the big spoon and where your hands rest comfortably, and who is the first one to make the cuddling more than just cuddling (it was her, during a slow part in a documentary on beekeeping).

Sure, he had laundry to do and maybe April and Andy thought it was strange that he didn't come home Thursday night and that Friday after work, he was only around to grab a couple of things and leave again, but it's hard to care that much when Leslie is smiling at him. When she's naked and giggling and putting on a ridiculously cute pair of fingerless gloves and telling him she wants to make out with his face some more.

It was all the perfect mix of hot and goofball and Ben was completely smitten. Smitten and exhausted.

He had managed to drift off first on Thursday night but she had woken him up by five in the morning.

Friday night, they had both stayed awake long after he'd softened and slipped out from between her thighs, and had snuggled together in bed to watch some documentaries into the early morning.

Saturday evening was spent playing Risk, both of them getting all wound up and competitive, which became a good-natured tickle fight when her forces tried to sneakily invade along the Pacific Rim (fourth thing he's learned, or rather confirmed: Leslie is still not that sneaky). She was quick, but Ben was stronger and more focused and he'd pinned her down easily, making Leslie squeal and squirm as his fingertips lightly explored along her sides.

Somehow during their struggles, she'd ended up on her stomach, her clothes half off and what she'd managed to keep on was easy enough to pull down--especially when she helped. Leslie had gasped and moaned when he had kissed along her spine and eagerly pushed back against his eventual thrusts.

But now, by Sunday night, Ben is in need of some serious _zzzzzs_. He doesn't think he's been this sleep-deprived since college. He's having trouble focusing on their silly late night conversation and keeps drifting off while she's talking, catching only words here and there.

"What do you think George Washington…breakfast...scrambled eggs or pancakes? Both? What about his false teeth? You know, they weren't really wooden...ivory. Maybe both pancakes and eggs, I--"

"Leslie," he interrupts, not opening his eyes. She keeps talking. "Les. Leslie."

"Yeah?" Her face is right up against his and he kisses her, without even bothering to open his eyes.

"I want to talk about historical breakfasts and ivory teeth, but maybe we could do it tomorrow?"

"Oh. I'm keeping you up. Sorry."

His hand reaches out and makes contact with her hip--her smooth, bare hip. "No, Babe." _Babe?_ Ben thinks groggily, but then keeps going. "S'okay. It's interesting. I'm just…tired."

"I get it," she assures him, and Ben can feel her getting up.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I can't quite sleep yet. I was going to go downstairs and make brownies."

Ben frowns and opens his eyes. He looks over and moves books aside on the bedside table until he can see the clock clearly. "But it's one in the morning."

She shrugs. "Yeah."

"We have work tomorrow."

He watches, still a bit confused, as she nods but still pulls on her pair of pajama pants (the ones she had tugged down for him earlier). She's already wearing a t-shirt--something about _Pawnee Goddesses_ , which Ben thinks sounds super cute--so she's definitely dressed appropriately for making middle-of-the-night brownies.

"You want to sleep, so I'll just go make brownies. It'll make me tired. Plus, then we have brownies for breakfast tomorrow!"

Ben groans. Or maybe he growls. He's really not sure. "Well, at least come back and kiss me goodbye first."

She gives him a small smile and climbs back on the bed, crawling towards him and…Ben tugs her close. He kisses her, soft and then harder, pulling her down and right next to him.

"Hey, I just thought of a much better way to make you sleepy."

She smiles against his lips. "But you're tired."

"Not too tired for this," he insists in a low, gruff whisper, tugging her pajama pants down in back while he kisses and explores her neck.

"I guess we can have pancakes for breakfast," Leslie comments, nuzzling against Ben's shoulder.

Ben just grunts and slides his hand across her butt and then down along the backs of her thighs. He gets a surge of energy when his fingers press forward, his wrist brushing against her ass his fingertips seek her out. Leslie spreads her thighs for him eagerly and before she can do much more than gasp, he sits up and flips her over on her back in a smooth, sexy action that even surprises him a little.

"Whoa," Leslie manages to get out, grinning up at him.

"You like that? Well, hold on," Ben insists, pushing her pajama pants down and off her legs completely. "I'm not done with you yet."

He's not. Ben kisses her lips briefly and then starts heading south for a quick nuzzle into her breasts and then down to her tummy, where he kisses near her belly button. He smiles against her skin when she squirms a little and he files this new ticklish information away in his brain for their next game of Risk.

When he gets down between her thighs, it's like he's drunk five cups of coffee because he is A-L-E-R-T.

The way she smells, the way she tastes, the sounds she makes when he dips a finger inside her. Soon, Ben is full on devouring her, his lips and tongue playing with her clit so that she bucks and grinds into his face, his fingers alternating between holding her still and exploring her thoroughly.

When she comes, her legs are over his shoulders and Leslie is gripping onto his hair.

The spell broken, Ben is tempted to stay down here and use her belly for a pillow, but he slowly works his way up, so that his head is right next to Leslie's.

"Oh my god, that was amazing."

At Leslie's words, Ben smirks into her pillow case and when she yawns, his smile grows.

"Do you want me to do--"

"S'okay. Sleep now," he says groggily, patting her boob lightly. He was actually trying for her shoulder but his eyes were closed. Ben shrugs and pats it again. It's a very nice boob.

"Okay," Leslie agrees, curling towards him and cuddling close. Her pants are still off and by the end of the bed but she doesn't seem to care. "But tomorrow morning, I'm going to blow you so hard."

"Coolio beans," Ben answers, already half asleep.

 


	3. Smallest Park

He's tired.

Ben is so very tired of dealing with this, with Leslie, and with everything. It's so unfair and unpleasant and it makes him so fucking sad and more than a bit frustrated.

The past few months of seeing her at work, of having to go to the parks office and stand near her and smell her cupcake-scented lotion and remember how her skin tasted, back when he could lick and kiss the side of her neck at night--it's all too hard.

He knows it's not just him either. Ben is pretty sure that Leslie had almost starting crying in his office last week (he's interacted with her enough to know that her voice deepens like that before it all starts), and he doesn't want to have to replace his pens and pencils continually. Or, watch her get emotional and not be able to reach out and comfort her.

Plus, it really does make him feel like a dick, knowing that his actions are making Leslie _almost-cry_ at work.

At the same time, Ben also doesn't want to have to sit through anymore pointless public forums with her or have to walk away from her when she tries to steamroll him. It's too hard to not give up, grab her face, and aggressively and unapologetically kiss her, even when Chris and a circle of riled-up Pawneeans are picketing right there.

But tonight, even though he's beyond exhausted with all of this, he does this one thing for her.

He goes to meet Leslie at the Smallest Park in Indiana, because how can he not? Besides, she only left one voice mail this afternoon and that is enough of a change in approach to at least make him curious.

And also, Ben does feel a little bad for Ann and her extra text charges.

He doesn't even blame Leslie really, it's just who she is--this amazing and intense and passionate woman--and it's who she is that he lov... _likes_ so much.

Ben sighs as he walks slowly towards Pawnee's new tiny and illuminated park.

After he's settled on he bench, she says that she finally understands. That she gets that he doesn't want to have anymore contact with her and really, that is so absolutely not what he wants it's almost comical.

What he wants is to go back to sleeping at her place almost every night and having her try to make conversation with him at three in the morning. He wants to groan and snuggle and cuddle-fuck her into being tired, and then Ben wants to wake up next to Leslie the next morning, stumble into her warm and cluttered kitchen, and for them to make pancakes together in their t-shirts and underwear.

Ben wants to lick whipped cream off of her nose and listen to her cackle in response, before she slides her chair even closer and hungrily kisses him on the mouth.

He wants to nudge her thighs open with his nose and breathe in her unique Leslie-scent.

How do you go from that _..._ to _this,_ he wonders. This moment right now, when they're both completely dressed and it's really cold outside and they are about to agree to having no contact at all. Leslie's voice is getting all deep again and Ben knows she's trying so hard to keep her tone even and unbroken. He is too.

It's when Ben is only steps away from walking towards his car and going home to take a bath, that she tells him how she feels. How she _really_ feels, without public cookouts and forced environmental impact statements or ridiculous plans for midnight fireworks.

Leslie misses him like crazy and thinks about him all the time and wants to be with him.

With this new information and his general lack of sleep lately, Ben doesn't even think, he just acts on his feelings, quickly moving forward to meet her . His mouth is on Leslie's within seconds, both of their hands clutching at the other's face. It starts out in a rush but it's a soft kiss, deep and vulnerable.

It's certainly not the best idea they've ever had, but she feels so good and they make out in the park for a few minutes. It's simply impossible to keep his face and body off of hers after months of not being able to grab her and kiss her or even hold her hand in Ann's office.

"Ben. Ben. We should...probably not do this here."

"Yeah," he agrees, but then his fingers are unbuttoning her coat so she can push and rub against him with less in between.

He's barely aware of Leslie fumbling for her keys and when he looks down, her hands are shaking so much that she drops them. They both crouch low examining the ground in the lamp post's light, Ben rooting through the newly planted flowers.

"Crap! My keys. Where are my keys? My keys? We need to--"

"Hey, I got them. It's okay."

He shows her the familiar state of Indiana-shaped keyring now in his hand and then she is actually crying so they kiss some more, right there, huddled together near the ground. He slips Leslie's keys into his coat pocket and then his hands are touching her hair, her wet cheeks, her neck, anywhere he can while his lips press against hers.

When his nose brushes hers, she smiles.

Talking and kissing is nothing new to them, so he's not that surprised when Leslie starts mumbling against his lips. "We need…to get...to my house…and put...your penis…inside me."

Ben laughs into her mouth, blinking back his own tears, and then pulls her up so they're both standing again. He squeezes her hand and fingers her car and house keys with his other hand.

He nods. "I'll drive."

* * * * *

Actually, his penis gets put inside her twice that night.  
  
The first time is in the living room, because they don't even make it upstairs. How can they when he spins her back up against the front door as soon as they get inside. Leslie kisses him eagerly and his hands go every single place that he's been without access to during their break-up. Even with most of her clothes still on, it's amazing to be with her like this again--kissing and groping and being together at her house. Unzipping her pants and grinning at her panties, a pair with bright yellow stars on them.

They almost do it up against the door but she's still wearing pants and well, it's all just a little bit too complicated.  
  
Ben actually growls when he has to quickly reach out to steady her and keep Leslie from falling over as she tries to get at least one pant leg off.  
  
"Oh my god! This is ridiculous! Why did I even wear these today?"  
  
"Um, because..." he trails off to tug one of her newly uncovered nipples with his teeth gently, before licking against her. Why did she wear pants today?  
  
Why did he?  
  
They make it to the couch in a tangle of limbs, everyone's clothes finally off and strewn around the floor. But before Ben pushes inside, his fingers travel down and slowly explore her again, where she's all wet and warm for him. To the place he's been trying so hard not to think about since early summer.  
  
He missed all of this so much, he wants to try and make it last. Maybe he should go down on her first? He moans at the thought of that.  
  
"Ben? What..." She sounds a little uncertain at his pause and the hitch in her voice brings him back, reminds him that she was hurting just as much as he was during the break up.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm…enjoying this," he responds quietly, placing little reassuring kisses along her jaw and neck. "So much."  
  
When he works his lips back to Leslie's mouth, he finally replaces his fingers with his dick and after some friendly, exploratory thrusts, he slides inside her slow and deep as they kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I missed  your noises," she tells him later, when they're upstairs in her bed. "The weird ones you make in your sleep."

After some post-sex snuggling and some tears, they had settled in and started listing off the things that were the hardest to be without. His butt was her first item, followed by Leslie's smile for him.  
  
"My… _noises_?" Ben asks, laughing. He makes sleep noises? "Wait…do I talk?"  
  
Leslie shakes her head and when she shifts a little the covers fall down, revealing her breasts. Ben admires the view.  
  
God, he really missed those too.  
  
"No, it's more like grunts and moans. But it's super cute," she assures him.  
  
"Alright. Well, I missed making pancakes in the morning."  
  
Leslie moves closer and nestles against him.  
  
"You could have made pancakes at home with April and Andy."  
  
"I know," Ben agrees with a yawn. "It just…it wouldn't have been the same. I like making pancakes with _you_. Morning after pancakes."  
  
Leslie's hand reaches to take his under the covers. "Will you make morning after pancakes with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. I'd love to. But only if we have way too much whipped cream," he pauses for effect. "I'm talking a seriously crazy amount for only two people."  
  
"Done," she nods against him. "I missed sleepy sex too. Like how you would make me tired when I was too wound up to relax and then afterwards, I would fall asleep rubbing your belly."  
  
He snorts. She did do that...rub his belly. One night she drowsily explained something about it bringing her good luck the next day. "Oh yeah?"  
  
She turns in his arms and slides her knee up, so she's resting all open and still wet against his thigh. She smiles. "Honestly, I missed everything about you. About us."  
  
"I missed every single thing about us too," he says softly, yawning one more time before pushing some stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
A few minutes later Ben is still very tired, but happily spooning her from behind, cuddle-fucking Leslie goodnight until they're both satisfied again and ready to sleep.


	4. London

"...but seriously, the _Love Actually_ tour was something that I think you should look into when you come back to London. Tell them Leslie Knope sent you."

Ben wakes up gently and hears his wife talking beside him...but who is she talking to? He slides his sleep mask up on his forehead and looks over at her. It takes him a second to remember where they are and he moves a bit closer to Leslie as she continues her conversation.

"The tour changed my life. I think they even let lobsters on the bus, so you should be good to--"

"Okay. Alright," Ben sits up fully and takes her hand to pull her a little closer to him and away from the confused passenger sitting across the plane's aisle. He thought she was leaning against him and sleeping too. She was when he closed his eyes earlier. "Hey. What is going on with you right now?"

"Oh, hi babe!" Leslie grabs onto his tie and tugs him close for an enthusiastic kiss. "I thought you were napping. I was just talking to this friendly lobster on the plane." She leans in closer to whisper, "why is there a lobster on our plane?"

"I thought you took a sleeping pill?" Ben asks confusedly but then has to take a moment to yawn against his palm because...well, he definitely took a sleeping pill about an hour ago.

"Oh I did," Leslie confirms. "But then I changed my mind and took a ZapVigil. _Zap, zap, zap_."

"Zap...Vigil?"

Leslie nods and _zaps_ him again, which is basically a light and affectionate poke that makes him squirm in his seat a bit. "ZapVigil. It's what Israeli fighter pilots use to stay awake."

Ben frowns at her explanation. That doesn't sound good...especially mixed with a sleeping pill. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She waves his concern off. "We are going to the United States, right? And not Atlantis? Seriously. There is a lot more ocean-life on this plane than you would normally expect, right. Or is it just me? And I'm fine."

Ben stares at her. How much ocean-life would a person normally expect on an international flight?

"It's just you."

"Hmmmmmm," Leslie nods. "Interesting. Anyway, I am awake-awake-awake, my sexy little dolphin."

She makes a couple of low-volume dolphin _squeals_ and then gives him an interested glance, a familiar once-over that makes him feel both a little objectified but also very much loved.

Ben looks around the plane from London to Chicago. It's a night flight and most of the other passengers (Leslie's lobster-friend excluded), are trying to sleep with the cheap airplane pillows and blankets that were passed out earlier and now it's mostly quiet.

"Ben!"

Except for a wide-awake Leslie. Of their friends, Ron is off on his Scotland journey for another day and April is staying in London an extra night to say goodbye to Andy. So it's just him, Leslie, and a mostly sleeping crowd on this flight.

And a lobster or two?

" _Shhhh_ ," he unclasps his seatbelt so he can snuggle a little closer to her. "It's late. Try to be sleepy."

Leslie nods and answers in a whisper. "I'll just do crafts in my head."

She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand. Ben is just awake enough to smile when she kicks her left shoe off and starts rubbing her toes against his calf. And squeezing his fingers.

And...hmmmm. Suddenly, he's not _that_ tired. Well, his brain is still a little sleepy-foggy but his dick is suddenly very awake.

_Zap, zap, zap._

This is crazy. He's about to suggest something crazy and...maybe it was all that time he spent with Andy and Lord Covington and the whole _do whatever you want, whenever you want_ attitude has rubbed off on him--fly remote-controlled helicopters, eat ice cream, join the Mile High Club with your very awake spouse.

Or, maybe it's because he still has a sleeping pill coursing through his bloodstream, but right now he just really wants to get deep inside her and be all _snuggled_ by Leslie's warmth.

He nudges against her with his chin and asks under his his breath, "Are you up for a sneaky adventure?"

Leslie lifts her head and quirks an eyebrow. "A sexy sneaky adventure?"

Ben nods and smiles when she giggles. But then Leslie starts to laugh even louder and the man in the window seat next to him twitches in his sleep and Ben has to quickly put his palm against her mouth to keep their plan a secret.

He moves in close to her ear and says, "I'm going to get up and go to the bathroom. Follow me in about thirty seconds."

Ben takes his sleep mask all the way off his head and shoves it in his jacket pocket. He stands up and then decides to lean back down and add, "And don't talk to any sea animals on the way."

* * * * *

This bathroom is _tiny_ , Ben thinks, as he stares at the small sink area and compact toilet. Like, really super fucking tiny. Like too tiny to fuck?

How do people do this?

"It's a good thing you're a slender and compact dolphin," Leslie comments next to him, as if reading his mind and then she nibbles at his neck. "Now let's see that dorsal fin."

Ben turns to look at her--her appearance is so normal with her red sweater and the blouse with little squiggly things on it, that it's easy to forget that she's really hopped up on god knows what. "Please tell me you know that I'm not a dolphin. It's very important to me that you know I'm not a dolphin if we're going to have sex right now."

Leslie laughs quietly and nods and presses her hand against the front of his pants. "I know you're a man. And this is your penis. Of course it's a penis. What else would it be?"

Ben nods. "Alright. That works. So, we should be okay here. I read an article a couple of years ago in _Business Insider Magazine_ that said on an airplane, the tray table was the most unhygienic surface. Followed by the--"

"Toilet flush button and the overhead air vent. I read that too. God, you are so sexy."

He smiles and moves closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leslie's lips are soft and inviting and she tastes like mint. She's smiling too, even as they kiss and up until when her tongue is brushing against his.

Ben figures they don't have a lot of time to do this, so he slides his hand up and starts playing with one of her nipples, earning him a moan and a shiver. His other hand is squeezing her ass, which he also knows she likes.

He could try to bend her over the counter, but there's so little space that her face would probably get pushed into the mirror repeatedly...and that's not cool. Maybe up against the door?

Nope, that would probably make too much noise. Ben unzips her pants and slides his down and hand inside. Touching her helps him think sometimes and when he makes contact with her clit, he gets an appreciative groan.

They stop kissing briefly and he looks around the compact space again, finally opting to sit down on the closed toilet's lid. He kind of pulls her closer with the finger now buried inside her--sort of a _come hither_ move that elicits a quiet giggle.

Leslie catches on and leans down to unzip his own pants.

He has to close his eyes when she pushes his boxer briefs down a bit and touches him because it feels so good. Actually, Ben can't believe he's about to have sex in an airplane bathroom, but then Leslie is pulling her pants and underwear off and balling them up on the small counter and quickly straddling his lap.

She's wet. She's super wet and then she's sinking down on him and... _ohhhhhhh_.

They both moan.

Sure, it's a little sloppy and uncoordinated at first and he thinks the top of her thigh is maybe hitting the bottom of the counter, but neither of them seems to mind too much. It's all a little forbidden and very awkward and super, super hot.

"This is...fun," Leslie whispers, using his shoulders for leverage. "I can see out the window."

"Cool," he agrees peering out at the blackness, and then his mouth is on hers again.

Before he slides his fingers down to where they're joined, he unbuttons her blouse a little and pushes her bra up and then it's all bouncing boobs and ambient plane noises--a pretty great way to fly, Ben thinks sleepily.

She's rocking on top of him and it's really an amazing view whether he's looking down to where she's taking him in or at her chest or into her pretty blue eyes, and it happens quickly for both of them, which is probably a good thing, since Ben's leg is starting to cramp a little and he's pretty sure that Leslie has hit her knee a couple of times. Mainly because she'd said, "ow! my knee!" twice already. And yet...it's still an awesome orgasm, brought on by hers, his wife's walls clenching around him and sending him over the edge as he thrusts up quickly and quiets her gasps with his mouth on hers.

He keeps his hand on her hip as she carefully gets off of him and Ben watches as she washes up a little and then puts her panties and pants back on. Leslie checks her reflection in the mirror and then turns back towards him with a satisfied (but still not tired) smile.

"We should put your awesome dorsal fin away now and go back to our seats," she tells him, just as Ben was about to suggest that they leave the bathroom one at a time, her first. "I want to ask the lobster if he's read Bridget Jones or taken that bus tour."

Good lord, Ben thinks, he should probably not let her out of his sight for the rest of the flight. 

"Alright. Hold on, honey." He finishes putting his _dorsal fin_ away and zips his pants up quickly. After a quick clean up, Ben takes her hand and leads them back out to the cabin.

He really hopes the lobster is asleep by the time they get back to their seats.


	5. 2015

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Leslie teases him, as they walk into their bedroom.

No. Correction.They had practically _run_ to the bedroom. Crap. Wait. Maybe they should have just stayed downstairs and fucked in the living room. She giggles.

Maybe they'll fuck in the bedroom and _then_ head back downstairs naked and do it down there too.

"Babe," Ben says, tugging her hand and spinning her around so she can see his sleepy but happy grin. "I am up for this. Trust me."

To prove his point, Ben pulls her flush against him and yeah, he's already starting to get hard (fine, they had groped a bit outside while he was finding his key and then again just inside the front door). And now, Leslie can feel him through his pants. She pushes and grinds her pelvis against her husband and smiles when Ben moans into her mouth.

They have three hours. Three whole blissful hours while her mom watches their five month old little monster-babies and right now, they are going to bone so hard they might just destroy the house.

She laughs again when they finally break apart.

"We're not going to fuck so hard we bring down the house," Ben comments and then waits a beat. "But it might be close."

Leslie grins and then slaps Ben's upheld palm. Then she pulls her hand down and pats his butt. When he reaches around and squeezes her own ass in response, she smiles. God, she's missed lazy fondling and _high-fiving_ about make-out plans.

"Okay, I have a surprise for you. I'm going to go put it on...in the bathroom. You stay out here and wait for me," she says, and then winks coyly.

"Oh, well, I have a couple of surprises planned for you too, babydoll. Don't you worry."

Ben is looking at her like he could eat her alive and _mmmmm_ , maybe she should skip the fancy underwear and just jump him right now? With his messy hair and his tired-looking warm brown eyes, and his weekend plaid shirt...with the small spot of baby spit up near the collar. No. It's okay. That's still sexy.

Honestly, Ben holding one of their babies is the hottest thing she's ever seen--even if there is spit-up and crying involved.

And right now? They are going to have silky underthings and lots of foreplay and loud orgasms and...Leslie shivers before moving forward to kiss him again.

Ben's lips are all soft and with a brush of his tongue, she practically melts. He's so warm and solid and they made babies together with his penis and she just loves him so, so much, Leslie feels like she's vibrating with need and desire.

Of course, it's not like they haven't had sex these past months, they have, but...the frequency has definitely decreased a bit, post-babies. And it's been quick. Still great, of course, just…quick and quiet with one of them rolling into the other early mornings or a sneaky meet-up on the couch in-between feedings. It's just been hard to find the time with their little triplets always around and all needy and adorable.

Also, it's not like she's even had free breasts very often. Ben has definitely been last on the list for those, the last five months. That thought makes her laugh and she has to pull back from the kiss.

"What's so funny?"

"You finally get a full turn with _these_ ," she says, trying to get her cackling under control while she sticks her chest out. If only she had one of those metal bikini tops to put on.

Ben smiles and reaches out to cup her lightly. "Is this al--"

"Yeah, I just pumped before we dropped the kids off."

He groans and squeezes her a little harder and when his thumb brushes against her nipple her knees go weak. But...

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We have to do this right. I need to..." she trails off and motions towards the bathroom. "I'll be back in a jiffy. You just get ready for me."

"Oh. I'm going to get super ready for you. You get ready for me. When you get back here, I'm going to fuck you so hard," Ben promises in a soft growl.

"So hard," Leslie repeats, giggling, as she rushes into the master bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

* * * * *

The fancy purple bra looks great and she's practically spilling out of it and in lieu of her normal cotton underwear, the special matching panties look pretty good too. Sure, she still has a few pounds of baby weight to go, but she knows that Ben doesn't care about that. In fact, he's told her that he loves her post-babies body--that it's soft and cuddly and ridiculously sexy.

Leslie takes one last look in the bathroom mirror and opens the door out to their bedroom and...

Her wonderful baby-daddy and husband, Ben Wyatt, the man of her dreams, is on the bed with his pants off. The plaid shirt is still on but he's flat on his back and making his weird (but cute) sleep noises. Snoring. Let's just be honest and call it snoring.

" _Motherfucker_ ," Leslie whispers.

She moves closer and pushes against his toes lightly with her fingers. "Babe?"

" _Mmmmm, Captain Picard, ate all the blueberries…_ "

Well. That's not sexy-talk. Leslie frowns and moves closer. Ben is definitely asleep but he also has the bottle of lube that warms up when you blow on it and also…her vibrator out on the bed next to him. And a pair of fuzzy handcuffs rising and falling on his chest as he breathes.

Awwww, Leslie thinks, he did have surprises planned for her. That is so sweet.

She smiles as she moves the lube and the vibrator out of the way and then snuggles into him, her head on his shoulder. Leslie rubs Ben's tummy for luck before she closes her eyes.

They'll just nap for an hour or so and _then_ they can bone so hard they bring down the house.


End file.
